


安息吧

by 林塞 (linsai)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsai/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%A1%9E
Summary: 据说肖战在外网已经死了
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	安息吧

**Author's Note:**

> 根据外网认为肖战死了开的脑洞，老外在外网给他办追悼会

肖战的追悼会在国外进行。

此时疫情已经过去，大家也自发组织起来，为这位因为肺炎而去世的明星作追悼。

一位金发女子悄悄挽着同性爱人的手，忍不住哭泣，“亲爱的，这孩子也太惨了。你说说，瓷器国对LGBT群体的打压太可怕了。还不到三十，有性别认知障碍，想出柜被粉丝打压，甚至还因病毒去世了，可怜啊。”

“谁说不是呢，据说他还在ao3上写文寄托情感，结果他粉丝给举报了，还把ao3墙了。”

“真可怕啊。”

在追悼会的角落里站着一群身穿黑色斗篷的人，他们无声无息，却又似是在诉说着什么。

正当神父准备念词的时候，突然门被一群人撞开，“我们哥哥没死！你们这群垃圾，竟然还咒哥哥死！”

“哥哥才不是同性恋！”

“我们誓死保卫哥哥！”

“滚出去！”众人怒了，“上帝啊，害死了人还来打扰他的安宁！”

随即便是双方混战。

可谁都没有注意到，那群身穿黑色斗篷的人胸前都挂着一支笔，他们手挽手，唱起了哀歌，把男子送入灵间。


End file.
